Le Noël des Elfes de Maison
by Nathalea
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention écrit pour une amie : imaginer le Noël des elfes de maison Dobby, Winky et Kreattur, pendant la 7e année où nos héros sont en vadrouille dans le froid...


Cette année pour Noël, Dobby est bien décidé à révolutionner les cuisines de Poudlard. Le conflit fait rage au dehors : Vous-Savez-Qui vient tacitement d'accéder au pouvoir, les nés-Moldus sont traqués, et les Mangemorts se sont introduits jusque dans les murs du château.

Pourtant, Dobby, du fin fond des cuisines de l'école, résiste à sa façon. La guerre et l'idéologie sinistre des Mangemorts n'ont pas suffi à annuler la célébration du Réveillon cette année. Aussi est-ce l'occasion pour lui de ramener un peu de baume au cœur, de joie et d'espoir, peut-être, aux jeunes élèves de Poudlard.

Tout commence par le menu. A la table des professeurs : quelque chose de très classique : saumon fumé et pommes au four, dinde farcie et petits marrons. Le professeur McGonagall, cependant, a la surprise de découvrir, brodée sur sa serviette, un petit éclair filigrané. Les professeurs Carrow, eux, ont la malchance de tomber sur des marrons véreux et des crevettes mal décortiquées. Mais ce sont les hasards de la cuisine, pas vrai ?

A la table des quelques élèves restés pour les vacances, on se montre plus généreux : huitres garnies, tourtes au fromage, langoustines à l'espadon et au beurre citronné, suprême de pintade au champagne, et, en dessert, omelette norvégienne, marquise au chocolat, forêt noire, framboisier, et mille autres délices pour lesquelles aucun nom n'a encore été inventé.

Les Gryffondors découvrent, dans le secret des mille-feuilles et des bouchées à la reine, des petits portraits de leurs héros disparus au front. Un Harry Potter en myrtilles et pistaches, un Ron Weasley en pain d'épices, et une Hermione Granger en barbe à papa.

Les Poufsouffle, eux, ont droit à une Nymphadora Tonks en sucre de canne qui change de forme, et à de jolies maximes en pâte d'amande qui sautent de plat en plat, exaltant leur loyauté et leur courage.

Les Serdaigles, quant à eux, honorent Luna Lovegood sur des crèmes brûlées au caramel au beurre salé.

Enfin, parce que Dobby n'est pas mauvaise langue, les Serpentards héritent de petits serpents en chocolat qui viennent lécher les myrtilles du Potter des Gryffondors, avec sur le dos un message : « C'est tellement survendu d'être méchant ».

Aucun élève ne dit mot devant ces trouvailles pour le moins étonnantes, mais les sourires sont là : un éclair dans les yeux de l'un, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de l'autre. Les portraits de l'Ordre du Phénix disparaissent rapidement sous les coups de cuiller, avant que quiconque ne les voie. Mais chacun les garde au creux de soi, tout près du cœur.

A la fin de la soirée, Dobby remercie ses fidèles alliés : chaque elfe se voit gratifié d'une chaussette, d'une écharpe ou d'un bonnet tricoté par ses soins (la fonction laissée à la convenance de chacun, leur forme étant purement interchangeable). Même Winky, la petite elfe triste de Barty Croupton, accepte de Dobby une petite robe en laine rose vif, et reconnait en grappillant quelques myrtilles que la « mélasse Potter » cette année est un franc succès.

Dans la maison du 12 square Grimmaud, loin de se douter de l'ambiance de fête qui célèbre son maître, Kreattur passe un nouveau Noël seul, en compagnie du portrait de Mrs. Black. Mais il lui parle de moins en moins, ces temps-ci. Cela prend du temps de garder la maison belle, chaude et bien propre pour quand monsieur Potter reviendra.

Kreattur est un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu cuisiner pour monsieur Potter en cette soirée de réveillon, mais il a fait un effort malgré tout : une petite soupe de carottes au cumin pour lui, avec même quelques beignets frits et une mousse au chocolat – le dessert préféré de maître Regulus.

En fait, même s'il est vieux et ridé, Kreattur ne se sent pas seul cette année. Vers le milieu de la soirée, fatigué par son grand-âge, il se sert un petit verre de kir cherry et part se pelotonner dans son lit. Il adresse une pensée à maître Potter et à ses amis, le Weasley aux cheveux roux et la gentille née-Moldue. Il presse le médaillon de maître Regulus contre sa poitrine, et alors, enfin, il s'endort, comblé et serein.


End file.
